


Belladonna Potter and Deaths Curse

by Pokarak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Harry Potter, Femslash, Graphic Depictions of a rape victim, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokarak/pseuds/Pokarak
Summary: Belladonna Potter has had a terrible life. She never knows freedom, so what will she do when she gets a taste? {Looking for Beta Readers, and constructive criticism open for any advice}





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, if I did, Harry Potter would never be good.

Snape sighed as he sat in his dungeon. A bottle of Firewhiskey in one hand and a picture of Lilly Potter (EVANS) in the other. As he drank he looked at the picture, this would cause him to drink more. It was a vicious cycle that left him too drunk to remember ever waking up and to depressed to stop drinking. As he drank he remembered the night that Lilly had told him of the affair with black. He was drinking and it was maddening to think that Lilly would not only cheat on his only enemy, but with his enemy’s best friend no less.

  


Lilly had a daughter and had been adamant about keeping her safe. Dumbledore saw this and had ditched the potters, but had no idea that after the first prophesy was created a second had been made. 

  


~The child born in the night~

~will change plans~   
~The phoenix's friend~

~Knows not his own limits ~

~Nor the child of midnight bloom’s~

  


When this prophecy was announced Albus had been gone, and Trelawny forgot all about the prophecy, but Pettigrew did not. As soon as he had heard. He went to Voldemort who seethed and ordered an attack on both the Potter home, and the Longbottom home. As they attacked The dark lady walked into the house her eyes narrowed as she saw James Potter. As soon as James lifted his wand he was in trouble. As she fought James, Lilly did her best to barricade the door. She had used charm after charm to fortify the barricade and door but it was a fruitless effort.

  


Soon there was a blast and the door flew off it’s hinges. Lilly had begged for her daughter's life but all for nought. Soon Voldemort killed Lilly with a  _ AK.  _ As she turned her sights on their daughter she growled and began to advance. The child had said nothing but her eyes were solely focused on Voldemort as it said it’s first word. “Momma?” As the child said those words something in Voldemort broke and she sent an  _ AK  _ at the child. As it hit, it rebounded and a small gash had formed in the child’s hair line but Voldemort had felt something rip from her and soon she felt agony as she became a wraith.

  


That night Hagrid had taken the child and left to meet Dumbledore. As he landed Dumbledore was busy arguing with Minerva when they had seen hagrid land carrying with him a basket and a child. 

  


On that cold October night, Belladonna Harriet Potter had been left in the hands of the Dursley family. Unbeknownst to her, she had been left there all night and day. Petunia never even gave the child a second glance as she left her in the cold, outside in the shed.

  


* * *

  
  


It had been six years since that time. Bella was currently laying on the shed floor. Her body was skinny, too skinny, and short, too short. She was a clear example of what a child should never be like. It was her seventh birthday, which meant that now her uncle could use her even more. Her aunt never said a word, hell, she even joined in sometimes, forcing the poor girl to do all sorts of act’s that a child should have never known about. 

  


As she awoke from their recent ‘Session’ as Aunt petunia called it, she heard a rapping at the door and an order to get inside and make breakfast for her family. As she did so, she was told that her uncle would be out today, and Dudley would be at school. This meant that she would be at home in the shed or in the bedroom for her aunt’s, and later, her uncle's pleasure. As she was told this she simply answered with the terms she had memorized to heart. “Yes Ma’am.”

  


As breakfast ended her Uncle left with a goodbye kiss to petunia and a spanking to Bella’s bottom before he left. As she cleaned the dishes she heard dudley leave and petunia walk up the stairs. Now it was her time for chores. She was to weed the garden, clean the house, prepare Dudley's room under the watchful eye of her aunt, and lastly, prepare herself for her aunt and uncle.

  


As she finished up her chores she walked to the basement and stripped, spreading herself for her aunt and uncle.

  


If anyone had cared enough to listen that night, after everyone was asleep. They would hear the sobs and cries of anguish coming from the basement of the Dursleys.

* * *

  


It had been weeks before they let the freak, as they called Bella, out of the basement. When they did bella was quick to the draw, and began to cook breakfast and clean. Her uncle and aunt paid her little mind, what they did mind was the fact that there was a knock at the door. As they opened it up, Bella noticed a couple of the men and women her aunt and uncle loved to have over for, what they called, playdate. As bella heard them she instantly held back a sob. Breakfast was cooked and she made her way to the Basement and spread herself again. 

  


The following years came along the same as they did when she turned seven, and soon she was in the basement with a collar around her neck and a chain tying her to a support. She had not known when she had become their pet but she had. She had learned after her eighth birthday that Vernon was not going to be using her anymore and she only answered to petunia, who had ordered her to do as vernon commanded. Soon they would let her out and she would make breakfast. Two eggs for Dudley, Four for Uncle Vernon, and one egg with a slice of toast for mis-Aunt petunia.

  


As she was cooking breakfast, she was told to get the mail. Doing so silently she did as she was told and fetched the mail. After she had done so, she had returned and handed them to her Uncle. As she finished making breakfast she began to wash the pots and pans. After she was done, she was beaten harshly and she had heard an ominous crack, her ribs had broken and shattered, her uncle did not care and beat her more. Her aunt had come down and grabbed her before taking her to a hospital where she acted appalled with her husband's actions. Harriet was put in a full body cast and they had to wait nine months for her to recover. After she recovered, she was sent to the cellar and told to stay there like a good girl. 

  


That had been days ago, now she was sitting next to the cellar door that led out into the back yard. As she sat there soaking in the light, her aunt had come down and handed her a letter with a glare and a promise. “My sweet sweet pet,” She spat the word pet like it was vile to even name her, “You are going to school, if I hear that you have been naughty, well, let’s just say I might have new punishment’s for you.” She said with a husky yet angered chuckle before she left. 

  
Soon Bella was walking down the road with a man named Hagrid who seemed really excitable. “So tell me ‘bout yerself.” Hagrid said with a smile. “I-I-I-I’m Bella, I-I-I-I like Flowers, a-and toy’s.” She said nervously. Her mind was a black hole and she was floating in the nothing. She never remembered her ‘sessions’ With petunia but her behavior had been not only stunted but molded into a submissive whelp. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright Im cutting it off here. I feel bed just writing this, but I know that if I don’t I won’t get her character just right. So to all who want to know what I’m planning, I'm planning the average, Harry is abused and sorted to slytherin where he then goes and get’s the love he never felt from the dursleys. Although I'm having this be a fem ship, with Harry (Bella) Falling for Voldemort, or falling for Bella or simply a three way.
> 
> Don’t worry though, things are going to look up for Bella soon. After this chapter I'm skipping the entire gringotts and shopping thing, as well as Petunia threatening Bella again. I will have bella be friends with Draco and Daphne, mainly after they defend her from...MWAHAHAHA...I'm not saying just yet. Know this however. I am going to have Bella be an Animagus, only due to the fact that I like it and I think Belladonna is a great name for a Lynx and not the Body spray I’m talking about the animal.
> 
> Now on that note, I'm going to get ready for bed, if anyone wants to help me by being my beta reader then please send me a message also all comments will be replied to in the A/N in the next Chapter whenever I post that.


End file.
